Sweet Sugar Candy Man
by Moriarty's Minion
Summary: Blaine is given a pleasurable reminder of just how different Kurt acts when under the influence of a sugar high. Unfortunately for him it's the same night as Rachel Berry's latest attempt at throwing a party. Blaine/Kurt. GRAPHIC SLASH. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Glee and all recognizable settings, characters and plots belong to Ryan Murphy & FOX. Any of these elements that you don't recognize (and didn't take place in the show) are all mine. Neither do I have any claim to the Christina Aguilera song or the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter.

**Genre:** Romance, PWP, Humor

**Rating:** M (well deserved, too)

**Warnings:** Graphic Slash, Plot-What-Plot, Anal Play

**Summary:** The night of Rachel Berry's latest attempt at hosting a party, Blaine is reminded of just how different Kurt is when on a sugar high. GRAPHIC SLASH.

**Author****'****s****Note:** This was written as a birthday present for Scarletsptember. I know how much she enjoys Klaine stories (especially when they're steamy) so I deemed it an appropriate gift. I still wanted to change things up a bit so I went with dominant!Kurt. This is still unbeta'd so please try to forgive me for any mistakes.

And now for something _completely_ different...

**Sweet Sugar Candy Man  
><strong>Moriarty's Minion

"_Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
><em>_When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
><em>_He had lips like sugar cane  
><em>_Good things come to boys who wait…  
><em>_He's a one-stop shop with a real big uh  
><em>_He's a sweet-talking, sugar coated candy man."  
><em>_-__Candy __Man,_ Christina Aguilera

Blaine knew he was in trouble the moment Kurt's tongue entered his mouth. Even if the former Warbler couldn't taste the remnants of the candy his boyfriend must have eaten earlier that day, he certainly would have known about them from his behavior. Kurt's tongue darted in and out of Blaine's docile lips at a dizzying speed. Nimble fingers fisted the thin undershirt that Blaine always napped in. It wasn't until Kurt threw off the bed sheets and straddled him that Blaine decided to protest.

"You had sugar," Blaine accused, pulling his mouth free of the sweet taste of chocolate. He blamed the nap that Kurt had woken him from for the sluggish way the words came out. He had to be strong if he hoped to subdue Kurt before things got out of hand… again.

Kurt grinned impishly down at him. "So what if I did?"

Blaine brushed his palms down his front, trying to smooth out the mess that Kurt had made of his shirt. "We talked about this. You know how you get when you eat sugar."

"We also discussed the amount of moose you put in your hair," Kurt shot back, his lovely doe eyes flicking up to the thick head of hair in question. "I see we're both breaking rules tonight." The mischievous smile was back. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"Leave my hair out of it," Blaine replied. "You know how bushy it gets if I don't force it down. You don't want the afro hair back, do you?"

Kurt's hands snaked around his boyfriend's waist and slipped into the elastic waistband of the pajama bottoms. A quick squeeze and well-coordinated tug later and their fronts were pressed tight. Kurt's smile stretched into a predatory one. "I like the big hair. Gives me something to hold on to while I fuck you senseless."

Blaine's eyes went wide at the crude language. "How much sugar did you have?"

"Why? What does it matter?"

"You only act like, like - " Blaine waved a vague hand up at his boyfriend, wondering how best to describe the out of character sexual aggression, "like a prisoner about to get their conjugal visit when you're this high on sugar."

Kurt swatted the accusation, and the hand, away. "Don't act like you haven't enjoyed it in the past when I've taken control." His voice lowered so deep that it could have been an entirely different person, one whose natural level wasn't so femininely high. "And I just _know_ that you'll enjoy it again."

The crimson blush that spread across Blaine's cheeks betrayed his true thoughts. It had been months since they'd discovered what a sugar high did to Kurt. The memory of that night still made Blaine ache in places he'd rather not knew had pain sensors. The night they ate a whole bag of milky ways while watching _The__Blind__Side_ led to Kurt using his old Warbler ties as blindfolds. The Halloween candy they consumed while waiting for tricker-treaters led to Blaine's nipples being pinched by clothespins. Kurt had come prepared for their third night of sugar-fueled debauchery with handcuffs and a miniature leather whip.

And Blaine had secretly loved every minute of it.

"You're so sexy when you blush," Kurt whispered against the other boy's lips. His tongue slid across his teeth as he stared hungrily down at Blaine. "I want to make your whole body blush like that."

Blaine fought against the tremor that threatened to rock his entire body. "What about Rachel's party? I thought you wanted to be there to make sure she didn't steal any New Direction votes from you before the election?"

"Berry?" Kurt snapped, his eyes narrowing in anger. "You're bringing up Rachel-signs-her-name-with-little-hearts-Berry when we're about to fuck? Don't think I've forgotten what you did at her last party, pathetic soiree as it was."

"What about my parents?" Blaine replied, trying out yet another excuse. "You really don't want my Dad to hear us, do you?"

Kurt didn't look pleased. "You're changing the subject. Why were you thinking about Rachel Berry when I was kissing you? You're not getting confused on me again, are you?" Not waiting for an answer, Kurt reposition himself so that the cotton of Blaine's pajamas and that of Kurt's trousers were all that separated their groins. "You kissed her at her last party. Is that why you're so desperate to go? So that you can play spin the bottle again?"

Blaine swallowed nervously. He'd forgotten how possessive Kurt could be when he was in this mindset. "Of course not."

Kurt looked skeptically at him. "Prove it."

"I only want you, Kurt."

"That's it?" Kurt scoffed at the pathetic response. He slid his nimble fingers up Blaine's sides, knowing how ticklish the other boy was. As soon as Blaine shook, Kurt reached for his nipples. He twisted them, hard. Blaine bucked beneath at the mixed sensations of pleasure and pain. "I said I wanted you to _prove_ it to me."

"How?" Blaine gasped desperately. "How?"

Kurt leaned forward until their lips were nearly touching. "I want you to remember that you're mine tonight."

"That's it?" Blaine asked, one bushy eyebrow arching suspiciously.

"Of course not," Kurt chuckled darkly. "I want you to know that you're mine every second of every minute that you're at that party. I want you to _feel_it. Deep down."

Blaine swallowed nervously. "What do you mean 'feel' it?"

That evil grin of Kurt's was back. One of his skinny arms slithered across the covers and over to the nightstand. Blaine's eyes tracked the movement nervously. There were very few things that Blaine kept in his bedside drawer. Even less that Kurt could use to make his point. It wasn't until Kurt reached towards the way back of the drawer that Blaine realized what he was searching for.

"You can't be serious."

Kurt pouted. "I thought you were going to prove yourself."

Blaine's eyes opened wide though from anticipation or fear he couldn't say. "We got that as a gag gift."

"Maybe you did," Kurt countered, nibbling his lips until they started to burn red, "but I didn't. I want you to be prepped and ready for after the party. I don't want to have to wait to fuck you when we get back." He rolled his hips, letting the pleasurable friction encompass them both. "I want to just slide into you at a moments notice."

Blaine's breathing was already labored when Kurt's hand cleared free of the drawer. Clutched between his fingers was a metallic looking butt plug. The ends were molded into plump heads while the shaft narrowed to form a ribbed handle. Kurt set the device on Blaine's muscular chest, rolling it up and down his stomach muscles. The metal was cool against his skin even through the fabric of his shirt.

"You still have the lube right?" Kurt asked, not waiting for an answer before he began rummaging around the drawer for the bottle.

For his part, Blaine couldn't stop staring at the butt plug. His jaw hung slightly open in shock. He should have known that looking for gag gifts in Lima's only sex shop would lead to something bad happening. The moment they'd gotten home Blaine should have chucked the thing in the trash. Now Kurt was determined to put it to use.

"Found it!" Kurt cried out triumphantly, waving the little bottle of lubricant like a baton.

Blaine gaped up at him. "Okay, now I'm flat out refusing."

Kurt stared at him like he'd sprouted a second head. "Trust me, love, you're going to want the lube."

"That's not what I meant," Blaine replied, frustration evident in his voice. "You can't seriously expect me to wear that thing all night? I don't even want to put it up my you-know-where."

"Of course you will," Kurt said calmly, placing little kisses along his boyfriends jaw. "Because I let you inside me anytime, anywhere you want. I know it always ends well but I'll have you know that what you're packing beneath those pajama bottoms isn't exactly easy to take either."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a low, throaty moan. Kurt's tongue may have been lapping at Blaine's Adam's apple but those fingers were busy elsewhere. He'd bypassed the pajamas entirely and simply slipped under the waistband to expertly stroke and massage the manhood he'd just finished complimenting.

Kurt's thumb slid over the slit of the penis again and again until the first trickle of moisture appeared. Their eyes locked as Kurt slowly lifted the fingers to his mouth. He sucked the precum-covered digit into his mouth, puckering his lips. The resulting moan was deep enough to vibrate through him and into Blaine. He started to fuck his own lips with the finger, rocking his hips in excellent coordination.

"You _taste_ real ready, baby."

"But Kurt," Blaine panted in short breaths. "I… we… have to… go soon…"

As punishment for interrupting Kurt's fingers disappeared entirely. Blaine's eyes shot open, groaning in protest. Kurt stared down at him in satisfaction before gripping the collar of Blaine's shirt in both of his hands. He tugged until the soft cotton ripped in two. Normally Blaine would have protested the destruction of his favorite sleeping shirt but the image of Kurt ripping his clothes off was too intoxicating to disapprove of.

Kurt licked his lips at the sight of the short hairs that covered his boyfriend's pectorals. The nipples were still red and hard from their earlier treatment. As if sensing the need to make it up to them, Kurt gave them both a detailed cleaning with his tongue. Blaine tried to tug Kurt up for a kiss so – of course – Kurt went in the other direction. He kissed, nibbled and sucked on the skin leading down to the pajama bottoms.

He knew he was doing a good job by the strength of the bulge that kept bumping into his neck. Kurt tugged the pajamas down just enough so that only the head of Blaine's penis was visible. Blaine gasped at the sudden cold air that his most sensitive parts were being exposed to… which was nothing in comparison to the noises he made when Kurt sucked the shaft's tip into the familiar warmth of his mouth.

Despite being in charge for the night, Kurt lost himself in the process of pleasuring Blaine. Usually it was the larger boy who made it a point of making Kurt feel loved and desired. Blaine delivered him pleasure on a level of intimacy that Kurt could never match when he was in charge. When Kurt topped it was more about gratification and primal need than love making.

However, in this one act, Kurt made an exception. From the moment he took Blaine into his mouth, Kurt gave himself over to the task. From the taste of Blaine on his tongue to the challenge of swallowing as much of his meat as he could manage, Kurt was all about giving pleasure back to his lover. He wondered what Mr. Shue would think about the lesson on rolling an R in Spanish class being used for an entirely different purpose.

It wasn't until Blaine's balls began to tighten in Kurt's grasp that he pulled back. Blaine could barely gather enough energy to protest let alone lift his head to see why Kurt had stopped. Kurt patted the side of Blaine's left butt, letting the last smack sting a little. As tasty as Blaine-meat was, Kurt refused to be distracted from his task.

"Roll over for me," he commanded, the authority in his voice leaving little room for protest. Not that Blaine would have if he could. His cock was aching for release and if rolling over in submission got him there then Blaine was eager to comply. "Good boy."

"Unghgh," Blaine moaned in blissful response.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the inarticulate reply. He loved that Blaine was the type of person who always had the perfect thing to say. But that was also what made it all the more satisfying when Kurt reduced the man into a puddle of incomprehensible goo. He nudged Blaine's legs further apart so that he would have better access to his target area.

Seeing how submissive Blaine had become, Kurt decided to see how far he could push the kinky envelope. Kurt lowered his mouth to worship the sculpted muscles of Blaine's ass with his teeth, gently nipping the finer spots. Finally he spread those same cheeks apart and plunged tongue first into the crevasse. Blaine bucked so hard in response that Kurt feared he'd given him an early release. After a quick inspection of the sheets beneath them, Kurt was satisfied that Blaine was still in the grips of the agonizing wait before climax.

Deciding his tongue would be too much for Blaine to handle, he coated his finger with the spare lube and went to work. Blaine whined a bit as Kurt's middle finger slipped inside him. He worked slow, making sure to whisper dirty things in Blaine's ear as more knuckles pushed through that special ring of muscles. Once he had two fingers inside he began searching for the prostate. Kurt squinted and bit his lip as he tried to find the perfect angle for…

"Oh god," Blaine gasped.

Kurt smiled proudly to himself. He stroked the spot again to be sure. Blaine's legs vibrating to the point of giving out from under him was all the reassurance he needed. The lube was slick enough and the anal muscles massaged enough that in minutes Kurt had enough fingers inside to try the butt plug.

Blaine whimpered as the cold metal of the sex toy pressed against him. The unnatural shape made it a challenge to fit inside of the ex-Warbler. Blaine winced as the thickest part of the head made its way in. Kurt worked the angles so that the furthest tip would hit the prostate first. He wondered how the cold would react to the pleasurable organ. Blaine bucked, effectively impaling himself further on the toy, as he hit the ribbed portion. Kurt had nearly forgotten about that feature.

Being in an extraordinarily naughty mood Kurt gripped the handled end and pulled back a little. Blaine's entire body shivered as the ribbed, rubber portion caressed the sphincter muscles again. Kurt slowly began fucking his boyfriend with the toy. He let his mind wander to a vibrating dildo he'd seen at the sex store but passed over in favor of the butt plug. He wondered what it would be like to fuck Blaine with it. If it was anything like he was doing with their current toy then Kurt thought it would definitely be worth the hefty price.

Kurt used his free hand to stroke the sensitive underside of Blaine's ball sack. He kept the motion up as he finished inserting the butt plug. Blaine practically purred in appreciation. Kurt may be kinky when on a sugar high but he wasn't cruel. He knew the butt plug would cause Blaine some discomfort. He figured the least he could do was balance it out with a little reward.

"We'll have to finish this after Rachel's party," Kurt informed him, sliding off the bed and walking to bathroom to clean off his hands. He ignored Blaine's needy and outraged response to the news that release wouldn't come for several more hours.

"Get back here, Hummel!" Blaine called from the bed.

Kurt chuckled to himself as he toweled his hands dry. He let a self-satisfied smile dominate his features as he watched Blaine try to climb off the bed. The normally well-coordinated man looked ridiculous as he tried not to put pressure on his ass. Not until Blaine's display did Kurt realize how difficult it was to stand without using your butt.

At the very least it was going to be an entertaining evening.

* * *

><p>Rachel had apparently learned several things from the disaster that was her first party… and none of them were improvements. The furniture was covered in plastic in case of spilling. The strobe light might have made a welcome addition if Rachel hadn't replaced the white bulbs with pink and purple ones. The drink tickets had been reincarnated as <em>laminated<em> drink tickets, which, according to Rachel, made the whole system classier.

At least this time the other teens had come prepared to counter Rachel Berry's ridiculous party planning instincts. Puck and Finn had successfully carried a keg down the narrow basement stairs. Santana and Brittany were responsible for the hard liquor (which they smuggled in their tops). Mercedes and Tina had downloaded some more recent songs for the karaoke machine so that they weren't stuck with the same 80's music as last time. Blaine hadn't cared for the updated song selection but it wasn't like he could be the life of the party in his current _situation_.

A change that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the McKinley High crew.

"Is Blaine okay?" Rachel asked moving close to Kurt to be heard over the blaring music. Her eyes tracked the man in question. "He looks…"

"Awkward? Uncomfortable?" Kurt suggested for her, feigning concern. "I know."

Rachel frowned, concern etched across her features. "I thought he was fitting in with the glee club fairly well. Finn has even been warming up to him lately – well as much as your stubborn brother is willing to give up being overprotective."

Kurt smirked. "You should go talk to him. Maybe Blaine will feel more comfortable having such a good friend take care of him." He used his free hand to catch her wrist before she could do just that. "Oh and Rachel? If you try to kiss him – even a little peck on the cheek – I'll scratch your eyes out. Good? Good."

"I… um… okay," Rachel stuttered, completely taken aback by Kurt's sharp tone and harsh warning. She kept nervously glancing behind her as if expecting him to tackle her right there on the dance floor her fathers had built for her.

Enjoying Rachel's nervousness Kurt made sure to wave enthusiastically at her each time she looked back. His pleasure only increased when she finally made it to the side of the room that Blaine had been hiding out in all night. The former Warbler had tried to avoid human contact (and sitting in general) by leaning awkwardly on the piano in the corner. Unfortunately for Blaine he was far too popular to play the wallflower and almost everyone had made the trek to the far corner to visit with him.

Mike had challenged him to a dance contest, which Blaine had promptly lost since he could only wave his arms. Puck had fed him drinks that Blaine eagerly downed as a substitute for painkillers. Artie had been the only one who got him to leave his corner of solitude and that was only by asking Blaine to wheel him to the dance floor. Apparently the sympathy factor of being in a wheelchair was a weapon Artie wielded only for good causes.

Not that Kurt had suggested everyone try to get Blaine to perform or anything.

He wouldn't do that. Even if Rachel tugging on Blaine's arm, trying to get him to dance with her, amused him to no end. It wasn't as if the butt plug rubbed against Blaine's prostate and made his entire body jerk at the sudden pleasure. Or that the minor discomfort made those bushy eyebrows strain to reach each other, mirroring the face that Blaine made when he was just about to cum inside Kurt.

No, none of that could be true.

"Why isn't your boyfriend hogging the microphone like always?" Finn asked, falling into the spot on the couch that Rachel had just vacated. The stench of beer was heavy on his breath.

Kurt gave his brother an annoyed glance at interrupting the spectacle of Blaine trying to dance with Rachel with a toy up his asshole. "He does not 'hog' anything."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Except maybe the hair gel."

"His hair is perfect," Kurt shot back defensively. No one was allowed to poke fun at Blaine but him. The dark haired beauty was _his_ and his alone. "Unlike some peoples."

"At least I can dance better than that," Finn pointed out, his finger wobbling drunkenly as he tried to single out Blaine and Rachel. "It's like he's being tickled or something."

Kurt was getting sick of Finn's bad attitude. The alcohol was breaking down his brother's common decency censor, which, when it came to Blaine, was already at a low setting. He decided that a little punishment might be in order.

"Oh that's not him being tickled," he answered knowingly.

Finn frowned. "Then why is he moving like that?"

"It's because of the game we played earlier."

"What like football or something?" Finn asked stupidly. "I don't see him being good at that."

Kurt waited for the other boy to take a long sip before he explained. "It's the butt plug I shoved up his ass this afternoon."

He couldn't have timed it any better. Finn half choked and half spewed out the beer he'd been chugging. The entire room came to a screeching halt as the stepbrothers became the center of attention. There had been just enough beer left to make a cloud of spit stretch out across the room, going so far as to coat the back of Quinn's fancy coat. The strength of Finn's coughing fit shook the couch they were sitting on. It was quite the scene.

"FINN!" Rachel shrieked at the sight of the mess.

Puck shook his head. "Party foul, dude."

If not for the coughing, Finn might have been able to defend himself. As it was all he could muster was pointing frantically between Kurt and Blaine. His brown eyes were wide in their righteous outrage. Kurt merely smiled and patted the other boy's cheek before moving off the couch. He made sure to side step the puddle of spit and alcohol on his way to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were narrowed in accusation. "You told him, didn't you?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's possible."

"We have to take it out," Blaine whispered fiercely, eyes crossing in pleasure as he _very_ slowly led Kurt to the stairs. "I can't take it one more minute."

"Too much pain?" Kurt asked, worry and guilt seeping into his mind for the first time that evening. Had he mistaken pleasure for pain? It was hard for him to tell when he was so high on the dominance the sugar provided him.

Blaine shook his head. "Only at the beginning." He stepped closer for privacy, even though Rachel screaming at Finn more than covered his whispered confession. "It's slipped further in and the… the _ribbed _part is right over my _you-know-what_."

Kurt closed the distance between them, smiling pleasantly. He kissed Blaine softly, caressing the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. It was as tender as Kurt had been since he'd downed all those pixie sticks. Blaine cradled Kurt's plump cheeks in the palms of his hands, leaning into the other's mouth. Kurt let his hand travel from the neck to the rear of Blaine's pants. He slipped the hand into the back pocket and gently pulled the other teen closer. Mouth opening at the sensation, Blaine allowed himself to be invaded by Kurt's talented tongue.

The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat brought them roaring back into the present. Blaine stumbled away blushing in embarrassment before rolling his eyes as the toy shifted inside him. Kurt merely licked his lips, savoring the taste. While the whole room was staring at them it was clear that it had been Quinn who'd interrupted. Her whole posture looked annoyed at their romantic display.

"Why'd you stop them?" Santana asked angrily before biting her bottom lip. "That was the hottest thing I've seen all night."

Tina nodded in agreement. "Damn, Kurt, I didn't know you had that in you."

"Speaking of surprising things inside people…" Finn muttered suggestively.

"Shut up, Finn," Kurt barked. He took Blaine's hand, leading him up the stairs. "We'll be busy for a little while."

Rachel began to fidget. "You're not going to do anything in the bedrooms, are you?"

Kurt waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Why? Is there a room you wouldn't mind Blaine leaving a large white stain?"

* * *

><p>Not wanting to be completely rude to Rachel, Blaine suggested they go to the bathroom to take the toy out. Kurt had argued that Rachel's bedroom would be cleaner since no one was ever going to have sex in it. With the amount of porn he'd found on Finn's computer he doubted that Rachel was even close to letting Finn have a 'special' sleepover. Only the prospect of fucking in front of a mirror swayed Kurt.<p>

"I can't believe you said that in front of everyone," Blaine managed to grunt as he bent over the sink. The cool marble counter felt amazing against the heat from his blushing fit. He was convinced that if he were to look in the mirror his entire face would look like a ripe tomato.

Kurt shut and locked the bathroom door behind them. "Oh, relax. I'm sure they thought I was just joking." He smirked at the sight of Blaine bent over and complacent. "Though when they hear you screaming my name they might think twice."

Blaine stared back at him over his shoulder, eyes wide. "You can't be serious. We're not actually going to have sex in here!"

"Why not?" Kurt put a hand on each side of Blaine's hips, pressing his front flush against the bent butt and, thus, the toy. "You're already prepped and I know you must simply be _aching_ for release."

"You're never having sugar again," Blaine declared. "It's too much like feeding a gremlin after midnight. The cute little pets turn into raging disasters and I don't feel like cleaning up the mess in the morning."

Kurt leaned forward to lick the nearest earlobe. "All I heard was something about a mess."

Blaine shuddered. "Just get on with it then."

"As you wish."

The stylish belt was no match for Kurt's practiced fingers. A flick and a twist later and the pants went crashing down to the floor. Kurt snapped a picture with his phone, wanting to savor the sight of Blaine with his bottoms around his ankles. The Hogwarts themed boxers (complete with the Gryffindor crest) were especially cute.

Blaine lifted his head to look through the mirror. "What's wrong? Just take them off."

"I've got a better idea." Kurt ripped a hole straight through a roaring lion. He reached in and groped until he found the rear end of the butt plug. Blaine smiled as the unnecessary fingers caressed the surrounding flesh.

"You're buying me new boxers," Blaine warned him, gasping as Kurt rolled the toy. The ribbing felt entirely different being spun then it did when it slid against his prostate. He cursed his traitorous body for giving in to the pleasure. Even as he started to fuck himself on the butt plug, Blaine vowed to never feed Kurt sugar again.

Kurt watched, wide eyed, as Blaine impaled himself further onto the toy before pulling his body further off it. Back and forth. In and out. Breathing getting heavier with every inch given and taken. It was nearly as intoxicating as doing it himself.

Nearly.

Balancing himself with one hand on Blaine's muscled shoulder, Kurt undid the zipper and belt on his own outfit. His cock jutted out, straight as an arrow, as soon as it was freed from the clothed restraints. Kurt wrapped his fingers around the shaft and worked the base in unison with the rhythm of the toy. Releasing himself, Kurt took control back and slowly began to pull the butt plug out of his boyfriend.

Blaine hissed as the bulbous end worked its way free. As soon as it was out Kurt tossed it into the sink beneath Blaine, the metal making a loud clink against the marble. Blaine's feeling of emptiness was short lived. Before his sphincters could even begin to tighten again, Kurt was at his entrance.

Kurt swore like a seasoned sailor as his cock slipped inside with nearly zero resistance. Blaine bottoming was such a rare occasion that it felt like a virgin hole every time. Until that moment of course. This time Blaine's ass devoured Kurt's manhood with a hungry suction only rivaled by his mouth. Kurt paused as the base of his shaft bumped against the firm buttocks that surrounded him.

Much as he'd done with the toy, Blaine couldn't help but start initiate the fucking himself. Kurt let his head fall back as Blaine's muscles slid across him. His boyfriend pumped him with nothing more than friction, heat and an insatiable need that only Kurt's cum could quench.

"Always so perfect," Kurt groaned out, letting his chest fall against Blaine's back. His pointy, pink nipples brushed against Blaine's shoulder blades as he began a steady thrusting pattern. "You can sing… dance… fuck… get fucked…"

Blaine reached back to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. The rougher his boyfriend's jutting got, the gentler Blaine's actions were. His fingernails never touched scalp instead only the soft underbelly of his fingers stroked the hair, ears, cheeks and anything else he could grope. Kurt sucked on the tips of any digits that dared near his face only releasing them after a small nibble.

Tired of only gripping marble counter, Kurt let his own hands stroke their way up the lightly furred chest. A pinky fucked his belly button. Thumbs and pointer fingers tweaked and twisted darkly colored nipples. Other times they mapped out the finer dents of Blaine's beautiful muscles. Kurt made sure to outline and count all six of his boyfriend's abs before moving further south.

Kurt let both fingers tap-dance along Blaine's considerable length. It was by no means porn star status – at least not the ones he'd found online – but Blaine had plenty to proud of. The dark haired beauty had allowed himself to rut along the marble top. Kurt tutted in disappointment; this night was about experimenting with both pleasure _and_ pain. The older boy pulled Blaine's hips back simply by pulling his own cock away from the sink. Blaine's ass followed like an eager puppy looking for more attention.

Separated from the marble counter, Blaine's cock was free for Kurt's manipulation. The Warbler cried out in frustration as Kurt repositioned him. His aching cock no longer ran horizontal along the top of the cool countertop. Instead Kurt turned the hardened member vertical so that the tender head faced the floor. Blaine had no choice but to double over to compensate, moaning as the smooth front of the counter rubbed that oh-so sensitive head with every push of Kurt's narrow hips.

The lovers quickly lost themselves in their movements. Blaine counted time in the number of times he heard the sharp, distinct sound of flesh slapping flesh. Kurt measured the passing of time in the increasingly loud pants and moans that erupted from Blaine. Every time Kurt's cock hit Blaine's prostate dead on, the normally well behaved Warbler would let out a quiet string of curses. Kurt lived for those thrusts.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpered desperately, groping behind him. "I'm so close. _So_. Close."

Kurt took the hand that was offered and gave a quick squeeze. He decided that Blaine had earned his release… and judging by the steadily dripping precum that was drizzling out of his boyfriend neither of them was going to control when it came about. Kurt slammed in and began to increase the speed.

Faster, faster, faster…

Blaine's moaning reached new heights. Within seconds Blaine was in full on screaming territory. The sound echoed off the tiled walls providing a surround sound effect that had Kurt at the beginning of climax. The muscles that were clamped around Kurt's cock began to tighten. Knowing the signs of his boyfriend's impending release, Kurt leaned back to watch the show.

His head hit the mirror but the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure Kurt was giving him. Blaine's breath fogged up the glass with each moan. His eyelids were open but those beautiful eyes were rolled back into his head. In Kurt's opinion, none of that was as striking as that handsome cock unloading.

Blaine's climax was quite the sight. Long lines of thick, white cum exploded towards the floor. Most of the ejaculate was caught by the top of a drawer where it then slowly dripped down. Kurt thought it looked like a white waterfall cascading to the floor. There was little doubt that Blaine's essence would leave a wonderful souvenir for the Berry household.

Just because Blaine was done, didn't mean that Kurt was. Blaine's grunts were slowly drowned out by Kurt's exclamations of pleasure. He didn't stop thrusting himself into his boyfriend until he felt his own balls tighten. Kurt dropped a flurry of grateful kisses against Blaine's back.

When Kurt felt that he was at the precipice, he slid in as deep as he could. Blaine moaned low as those kisses crept up to his neck. Kurt lifted himself up so that he could whisper directly into his boyfriend's ear, lips ticking the earlobe. "Do you want your reward?"

Blaine nodded eagerly.

"Beg me for it."

"Please," Blaine answered hoarsely.

Kurt nibbled at the ear. "Please what?"

"Let me have it. Let me taste you," Blaine whispered. "_Please._"

"Anything for you."

In one swift motion Kurt pulled himself free. Blaine cried out at the vacancy but nevertheless allowed himself to be directed. Kurt spun him and pushed down on the shoulder, letting Blaine know that he wanted him on his knees. As soon as Blaine's mouth found his cock Kurt stopped pumping the base of his cock. The exhaustion from their lovemaking made Blaine's mouth and tongue sloppy but at that point Kurt didn't need skill. A hot mouth would get him where he needed to go.

Kurt came with a high-pitched whimper. Every bit of cum that he pumped out was met with Blaine's name whispered on his lips. That hot mouth drank in every drop, lapping at the cock when Kurt was drained dry.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine."

He didn't know if it was his knees that gave out or his need to be with Blaine but Kurt found himself on the floor in a flash. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's digging his tongue in deep enough to taste himself. Blaine's strong arms locked around him, locking them both together in a tight embrace.

Only when their mouths were bruised did they give up on kissing. They settled onto the plush throw-carpet as they tried to regain their strength. Kurt nuzzled his cheek into Blaine's chest, smiling when those strong arms wrapped around him once more. Blaine kissed the top of his boyfriend's head before letting his eyes close in contented bliss.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the bathroom door the scene was a far cry from romantic. The party had long ago been abandoned in favor of the one happening upstairs. Finn, Quinn and some of the others had stayed downstairs out of embarrassment. Though, in Finn's case, it was probably an attempt to stay sane. He <em>so<em> did not need to hear Blaine Anderson and his brother going at in his girlfriend's bathroom. The others had no such qualms. They'd occupied by the entire hallway, listening through the bathroom door at the live porn session.

Santana fanned herself with one hand, the other secretly holding Brittany's hand. "That was some hotness right there. They must have some Latino in them to have pulled that off."

Artie nodded in agreement. "I think this is the first time I'm jealous that I'm not gay."

"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy a little butt play," Puck argued.

All eyes turned to the jock.

"What?" he snapped defensively. "There's only so much sex you can have before regular sex gets boring."

Mercedes winked at him. "Don't worry. I know plenty of studs who like a little round the back stimulation."

Puck nodded back gratefully before turning his glare on everyone else. "That doesn't mean I'd use a toy. I'm a purist; a finger or nothing at all."

"I wonder where they got that?" Tina asked, her wide eyes still locked on the closed door.

"The Playhouse," Santana and Brittany answered in unison. They started giggling like crazy when they realized what they'd done.

"MIKE!" Tina yelled excitedly, hopping up and practically skipping towards the stairs. "We're going shopping tomorrow!" She threw a wink at the group before going back to yelling down to the basement. "I've got to get you a present!"

Artie shuddered. "I'm no longer jealous of being straight… or being Tina's boyfriend."

Mercedes couldn't help but agree. "Poor Mike."

"I don't know," Puck muttered skeptically, "from the sounds the lovebirds made in there it could be the best present she ever got him."

Brittany smirked. "Either way he'll never dance the same way again."

Everyone stared at each other, a faint blush on all their faces, before bursting out laughing. There were still some things that not even a Rachel Berry party could ruin; a joke among friends and a raunchy love making session chief among them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope you all enjoyed my first foray into gLee fanfiction! I know I shouldn't add any more to my already busy plate but I really enjoyed writing a one-shot. There are a lot of other TV shows that I've had ideas for but have fought the urge to write anything in them until _Yanked from the UK _and _When the Lightning Strikes_ were finished. Maybe some one-shots would allow me to scratch those writing itches without distracting me too much from my original novel and other fanfiction series.

If you're interested I have started a tumblr specifically for my fanfiction writing. Any new chapters, progress reports and future one-shots can be found there before I post them here. **The blog address is www(dot)moriartysminion(dot)tumblr(dot)com**.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
